Batman and Superman party
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Batman and Superman throw a party and everyone has a great time


**Batman/Superman party**

It was a normal day in the lives of Batman and Superman. They had recently come off defending their hometowns from the threats of Joker and Lex Luthor, and there was currently no evil happening at the moment, which was good.

One day, Superman decided to throw a party with the rest of the Justice League, and decided to talk to Batman about helping him get the entire thing going, it was going to be a fun night full of fun and games, and he was sure everyone would enjoy it, except maybe Batman, but who knows...

* * *

"How do you feel about throwing a party, Batman?" said Superman

"A party, the hell do you mean by that?" replied Batman

"I mean since there has been no evildoing lately, I thought it would be a good idea to take a break and have a fun time with the rest of the crew in the Watchtower"

"Okay then, you can go ahead with it, but I probably won't show up anyway"

"Why not, Bruce?"

"I have to watch over Gotham, Clark. Most of the evil has died down since I sent the entire rogue gallery back to Arkham but that doesn't mean I can just take the night off and relax, you know" said Batman

"That's true, but mostly everything is quiet now" replied Superman

"Why not go ahead and do it in the daytime instead? It would be easier for you guys and everyone knows the Batman is mostly active in the night"

"That's a really good idea, going to prepare all of the details and stuff so everyone can be ready for it, it's going to be a fun one"

"I guess I can help you out with setting everything up and all of that"

"Thanks Bruce, I appreciate it"

Superman decided to stick around in the Batcave for sometime, as he was observing Gotham with Batman to see if there was any disturbances. He eventually left to the fortress of solitude to get everything ready.

He had already gotten the equipment ready, along with the games and supplies needed too, he was checking on Metropolis to see if there was any crime, and there was none, which was good.

"All right, everything is going well, now to send out the invites and wait for the big day..." said Superman

He went back to Smallville for the time being to check on his family, since it was always good to check in with them and say hello once every often. It would soon be the day for the party soon...

* * *

The day arrived at last, the party was going to begin soon, it was being held at the watchtower and mostly everyone from the justice league would be there and partying away. It would be a memorable time for sure...

Superman and Batman were already in there, setting everything up to be ready, and it was all looking great already. There was food and drinks in place, and even a custom dancefloor already in service, everything was going good.

"All right, everything is completed" said Batman

"That's all good, everyone should be arriving soon" replied Superman

"Indeed, they should all enjoy and have fun"

"I'm sure they will, Bruce"

Eventually, most people did arrive at the watchtower and came in to enjoy themselves and have a good time. Batman and Superman welcomed them, and they all went into the main room where everything was set up.

"Thank you all for coming" said Batman

"This party is being done for all of us here to have a break from our duties in protecting everyone on earth and get together and have loads of enjoyment" said Superman

"That sounds awesome" said Green Lantern

"It seems like a good idea to have thrown this for all of us" said Wonder Woman

"Thank you all, now let's party and have fun now, shall we?" asked Batman

"YEAH!"

The party was a great one and worth enjoying. There was loads of fun and games and everyone ended up doing something memoriable through many different things that were present there.

A dance off was the first to happen, and it was a good one. It was an epic disco, and house music was playing as the justice league danced away. Batman, Superman and Green Lantern all busted out some awesome moves, and everyone was amazed at their talents.

"Holy hell, Batman is great at this"

"Superman has got the moves too"

"Green Lantern the best in the club too"

Afterwards, everyone decided to play some games in the master room. Wonder Woman and the girls were mastering at the dancing games, while Batman and Green Lantern were trying to fight to the death in a brawling game, while Superman and Flash were running faster than the speed of light in a racing game. It was pure chaos and they all loved it.

"Bloody hell Bruce, stop with those attacks!" yelled Green Lantern

"Same could be said with you Hal, let me have an advantage at least!"

Suddenly, there was a large crash sound, and everyone looked to see that the racing game had imploded due to so much pressure being applied by Superman and the Flash. They were both in shock after what happened.

"Oops..."

"Damn, I did not see that coming, at least that was a good game Clark"

"Indeed it was Barry"

Next came the food and drinks. There was many different things present, from pizzas to fried chicken, fruits and salads, cakes and more. Everyone had a good time digging in to the delicious treats.

"This is some good stuff" said Flash as was chowing down on some chicken

"Indeed it is, you got some of the best food here guys" said Wonder Woman while eating a cake and drinking some coke

"Thanks guys" replied both Batman and Superman

There was some antics going on throughout, as Green Lantern was having a lot of cake and Flash was trying to get some for himself, but he would not let him. As a result, they got a bit out of control and were fighting with each other for the cake.

It was a funny sight to the others, who laughed as they went at each other. Batman was busy eating a cheeseburger, so he did not pay attention, while Superman was busy eating chicken wraps with orange juice. They all ate and drank together, having a great time.

* * *

After the feast, everyone decided to take a break, and went outside to get some fresh air. It was now the evening, and there was a nice sunset taking place in the distance. They all watched it, and were satisfied with how good it looked.

"Did all of you enjoy the party?" asked Batman and Superman

"YES!" shouted everyone

"It was a really great time, thank you guys for throwing it" said Wonder Woman

"Indeed, good job you two" said Green Lantern

"You're welcome guys, it was a really fun time for all of us" replied Superman

"I thought it was good too, a nice break from the usual schedule" said Batman

"Alright, here's to another year of keeping the world safe, everyone"

"CHEERS!"

It was now off to their usual duties in keeping the universe safe and a better place, but it's good to have a break once in a while and chill with everyone while having a good time, this will be in their memories for a while.

A great party, it was...


End file.
